Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal enabling a user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, a study on a mobile terminal on which both a normal camera and a wide angle camera are mounted is in progress. The wide angle camera corresponds to a camera equipped with a wide-angle lens of which a focal length is much shorter than a focal length of a normal camera. If this type of wide-angle lens is used, since more scenes can be captured in a picture, it is useful for a photographer who is unable to capture a scene from farther to take a picture of architecture, interior design or landscape. Hence, it is required to have a control method appropriate for controlling the mobile terminal on which the two cameras are mounted at the same time.